The day it all went wrong
by xey
Summary: So far this is only the teaser i am working on the other chapters
1. Teaser

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : i dont own anything except for eric  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Introduction this is more like a teaser of what is to come. R&R if you want me to continue. lets see if i can get at least 3 reviews before Christmas.  
  
"Miranda- what is it what color is it?" Lizzie McGuire asks her best friend.  
  
"Pink" Miranda answers back.  
  
"Pink? Oh no what am I going to do. This can't be happening to me. I mean I'm 19 years old. I am starting college in three months. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well i know that it is not much but it keeps you wanting more. all i can say is that the best gift you can give me is to review. thanks. xey 


	2. Flashback

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back 3 months  
  
"Hey Gordo" Lizzie says to her best friend when he stops by that afternoon.   
  
They along with their other best friend Miranda and Eric (her boyfriend) had all graduated high school and were on their way to their senior trip. They were going to be traveling around the country to see the sights. Gordo was at Lizzie's house to pick her up on their way to pick Miranda up.   
  
"Lizzie - THREE suitcases! Don't you think that is a little much. I mean we are only going to be gone for 3 months and we can wash our clothes."  
  
"yeah so what's your point"  
  
Never mind just get in the car.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo POV  
  
This trip is going to be great. Maybe I will finally be able to tell Lizzie how I have felt about her for the past 6 years. Hopefully Eric will keep with his end of the deal so that me and Lizzie can have some alone time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
Wow I can't believe that I am going on this trip with Gordo. Maybe I will be able to tell him how I feel. I just hope that Miranda will keep her end of the deal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt POV  
  
YES! A whole summer of no Lizzie. Huh? maybe I can sell some of her stuff and move into her room. Yeah that is what me and Lenny will do.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know that this was a lame chapter but still it gives you some insight into what is going on in there world. review please xey 


	3. The continuing story

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Eric  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flash back is not over yet but this chapter will end it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well it has been 2 weeks since they left for the trip.   
  
Hey guys where you two off to? asked Miranda   
  
No where replies lizzie with a little bit of a smirk on her face.   
  
well don't do anything I wouldn't do warns Miranda. those two are just so cute together I sure hope that Lizzie tells him tonight   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo where are we going   
  
you will see it is somewhere that I wanted to take you to when we got here. just close your eyes.   
  
Gordo took lizzie by the hand and led her to a small open area in the forest where they were staying in the middle of the opening just a little ways from where lizzie was, was a small cabin.  
  
ok open them  
  
omword Gordo it is beautiful. she runs up to the door and opens the door. inside she fines a small kitchen with a fire burning stove  
  
So you like it Gordo replies  
  
yes I love it and I love you   
  
You what? what do you mean you love me  
  
With that Lizzie ran up to Gordo and hugged him and kissed him  
  
That is what I mean I have been trying to tell you for so long but I just couldn't get the nerve. Now let me guess you don't feel that same way do?  
  
No it is not that I mean I just didn't think that you felt that way about me. I mean I have liked you for about 6 years now and I have always wanted to tell you. I mean I told Eric that I was going to tell you on this trip I just didn't know when the best time would be.  
  
You are kidding right because I told Miranda that I was going to tell you on this trip too  
  
Wow that is weird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the cabin where Miranda and Eric are  
  
Hey Miranda have you seen Gordo?  
  
Yeah he and Lizzie left about 2 hours ago, why?  
  
O no reason Eric tells Miranda with a little sarcastic tone.  
  
What do you know Eric Joshua Cox?  
  
Nothing except that Gordo was planning on tell Lizzie how he feels tonight at the cabin that we found when we were gathering firewood.  
  
No way Lizzie was going to tell Gordo tonight the same thing.  
  
Well I guess we don't have to worry about those two tonight.   
  
What do you mean.   
  
I mean that Gordo was going to give Lizzie a little surprise tonight if she felt the same way.  
  
What type of surprise?  
  
I don't really know he wouldn't say  
  
Well you know what this means right  
  
What  
  
We have the whole cabin to ourselves for a little while.  
  
Yeah so what are you thinking about doing?  
  
Well we could go into that nice big room with that nice big bed  
  
Yeah sure ok I get what you are saying  
  
Let me go get something out of my suitcase while you go get ready  
  
Ok  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the cabin with Gordo and Lizzie  
  
Hey Gordo why is there only one bed?   
  
Well I was hoping that we would stay here tonight and let Eric and Miranda have the other cabin.  
  
Cool  
  
Hey I got you some thing just incase you said that you liked me too  
  
Really wow I am already getting presents I think I might keep you around.  
  
What do you mean you wouldn't keep me around?  
  
Nothing so what did you get me  
  
Here why don't you go in to the bed room and open it while I get supper going  
  
Ok I will be right back  
  
Lizzie goes to look at the gift that Gordo gave her. All of a sudden Lizzie squeals at the gift causing Gordo to freak thinking that something was wrong. He rushes to the bedroom to see what is going on only to find Lizzie dressed in only a black silk lace nighty. She sees Gordo staring at her drool running down his face.   
  
What don't you like it?  
  
Like it I love it how about we skip supper for right now and have some fun?  
  
David Gordon I thought you would never ask.  
  
Lizzie runs up to Gordo and slowly starts to kiss him and tugging on his shirt trying to get him to take it off. Gordo grabs Lizzie and pushes her down on the bed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Wow Gordo that was great last night Lizzie says as she rolls over to find that Gordo is not on his side of the bed.  
  
Hum i wonder where he is  
  
Gordo? she called where are you  
  
Im in here doing something just stay there i will be in in a minute.   
  
Ok  
  
i wonder what he is doing.   
  
Just then Gordo walks in carring a small tray will breakfast on it.  
  
Here you are my love a meal fit for a princess  
  
wow you didn't have to do this  
  
I wanted to well eat while i go and take a shower we need to be leaving soon so we dont scare Miranda and Eric  
  
Ok  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back with Miranda and Eric  
  
Hunny have you seen Gordo yet  
  
No i was just about to see if you had seen Lizzie  
  
Well i guess that they hit things off pretty well last night  
  
Yeah i just hope that they didn't do anything that either on of them will regreat  
  
What do you mean you dont regreat when we do things do you?  
  
Of course not i mean we have been dating for almost 3 years now and we didn't start doing things until about a year ago.  
  
I see  
  
Just then Lizzie and Gordo walk in.  
  
Hey you two what are you talking about   
  
nothing just talking about how happy we are that you two are happy Miranda said with a little weirdness in her voice because the look on Lizzie's face was telling her that the two of them needed to talk right now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later in Miranda and Lizzie's room  
  
So what happened last night asked Miranda  
  
Everything and I mean everything   
  
Everything?!?   
  
Yeah everything o man Miranda Gordo is great i mean when i woke up this morning he was already making breakfast for me Oh Miranda i think i am in love i think that Gordo is the one.  
  
Are you sure i mean i know you have known him for you intire life but still just be careful  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And she was for the next month then it hit like a ton of bricks  
  
Miranda we need to talk  
  
What what is wrong Lizzie   
  
Im late   
  
No your not the resovation is not for another hour  
  
That is not what I mean Miranda i mean i am late for my period  
  
How late are you  
  
2 weeks  
  
Lizzie have you and Gordo used protection  
  
No I dont think we have but i mean we have only slept together that one time a month ago.  
  
Lizzie i think that we need to go to the store and get a test.  
  
Ok lets go  
  
With that Miranda and Lizzie go over to the nearest store to fined the cheapest pregancy test they can find  
  
End Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so what do you think i know that this is a long chapter but i hope that it is good. 


End file.
